


Back on Track

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #440: Important.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back on Track

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #440: Important.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Back on Track

~

Heart pounding, Harry paused, Malfoy mirroring him. 

The clerk gestured them closer. “I shouldn’t say this, but I know people who purchase items that may be of interest.” 

Harry nodded. “Can we talk to them?”

The clerk licked her lips. “What’s it worth?” 

As Malfoy opened his mouth, Harry stepped on his foot. “This is important to my partner,” he continued. “Whatever you want.” 

Slowly, the clerk looked back and forth between them. She smirked. “Ah. Like that, is it? Fine. You’ll owe me.” Grabbing a parchment, she scribbled something down. “Floo coordinates. And you didn’t get them from me.” 

~

“I cannot believe that worked,” Malfoy muttered as they rode a lift to the Atrium.

“Me either.” Harry, deciding to tease Malfoy, said, “What do you think she meant when she said, ‘like that, it is’?”

Malfoy blushed. “No idea.” He sniffed. “Why ask me?” 

Grinning internally, Harry shrugged. “I thought you’d know.” 

“Probably nothing important,” Malfoy snapped.

“Yeah, maybe not,” Harry said. Although, he was starting to consider Malfoy in a new light. Once he had some time to examine his feelings maybe—

The lift opened. “Right,” declared Malfoy, striding towards the Ministry Floos. “Let’s track down Mother’s artefact.”

~


End file.
